fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KILLER5591
Welcome Hi, welcome to the KILLER5591! Thanks for your edit to the User:KILLER5591 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 20:50, October 8, 2014 (UTC) For starters, please sign your messages, so I don't need to hunt through my talk page history for what user left a message; it's just easier. We're not limiting the amount of spells a user can have with whatever magics their character has, no. Say you have a Fire Magic user and you've got like a dozen spells, no one's gonna come after you so long as your Mage is strong enough. However, the likes of Fairy Law/Grimmoire Law, etc will be counted as "Magics". A "spell" is an application of a "magic" after all.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 23:23, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Your eye magic was deleted. Magics can't be unique to a clan; and try not to copy the sharingan or rinnegan here. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:54, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I did not misunderstand you; the answer is yes.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 20:01, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Sign your posts. And no, you need to ask me for those too. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:08, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry about it dude. The layout I use was first started by the admins and is really encouraged. As long as you don't copy information, like spells, without permission, they you are good. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 19:00, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure, that's fine. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:24, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Here you go. Family Echo -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 23:07, October 13, 2014 (UTC) What pictures of those are that are being used without his permission? I want to know so I can issue warnings to the articles using them. And yes, we can block certain images from being used, all the artist has to do is ask me. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:21, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Also, you can't have more than eight magics, no exceptions. I'm the admin of magic, you gotta ask me about that stuff- however, you can have spells. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:26, October 16, 2014 (UTC) OP Characters For the magic limit thing, talk to Perchan, though personally I'd say no. As for an OP character, if he's notably weaker than Zeref then he's likely not even overpowered provided he's of a seasoned age (he better be past 30 and yes, OPness can depend on age). The gist of your question, or from what I see, is to make an OP character for the sake of the plot of your story or something to that effect. Generally, I'd say no, but show me the character after it's made since you don't seem too sure of what his power level is really like. Though, if it's some random nineteen year old kid that can go toe-to-toe with Makarov, it won't be allowed. However, for the magic thing, that's a "no" from me, but feel free to ask Perchan about it since that's more her area. Sorry about the late reply, I just finished my midterm exams at my uni. 17:00:48 Thu No, spells don't count towards the magic rule- hell, they don't even go in the magic box. However, uncategorized spells should be unique and nothing like an 'energy beam' spell; so you shouldn't stack spells. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:25, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Sure, will do. Anyway, were there any other artworks on this wiki that he/she doesn't want people using? If it's all of them, I'll note that. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:09, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Gonna say no about the firearms thing sadly, can't give an exclusion for somebody if nobody else has it. All you need to do is not use images if you can't find appropriate pics. Also, you can just google image search them, hell, I know some anime that have a few gun pics, but I dunno about the results. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:12, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Sure, which pages? -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 22:56, October 23, 2014 (UTC) "No video game images that show off graphics. These should be saved for video game fanon wikis—here, they appear out of place and rather off-putting to some users, so it would be wise to just use anime and manga images instead. As long as it looks 2-D and not offensive, obviously, it is perfectly fine." So no, that wouldn't work, sorry. And sure, you can make Shadow Demon Slayer Magic, just call it "Shadow Demon Slayer Magic (Killer)". The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:44, October 24, 2014 (UTC) As long as I can create the character's magic, personality and appearance then I'm cool. If you want you could do the history. Primarch11 19:51, October 24, 2014 (UTC) You're supposed to ask BEFORE making it, no exceptions. Don't do that again. And yes, it works. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:15, October 27, 2014 (UTC) yeah sorry I can't. to focus on my own pages. srry. Primarch11 19:25, October 31, 2014 (UTC) well i was thinking of giving the charcter Fire Magic, Crash and Reflector. Primarch11 19:34, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Anyway Killer, sure you can make a Wood God Slayer, but we only allow a character to have one Lost Magic at a time. I'd just make it a regular magic if you want the same character to have it—I mean, Heavenly Body Magic is pretty overpowered and that's a regular magic too. Also, for the editor, I don't even use it, it's a pain in the ass. Here's what you do—go to 'My Preferences' when you see the dropbar by highlighting your name where it's displayed above, then when you're on 'Preferences', click the dropbar and go to 'Source editor' and then go to 'Save'. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:07, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh my bad, I misread, it was like five in the morning here when I got your message lol. Sadly, there's no option to permanently keep it as visual- unless you remove the specific coding from your page. You should just use Source mode if it's a problem; I can teach you how to use it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:54, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I didn't reply earlier. Anyway, go ahead with Forest GS. And there's not much you really need to know about the source editor- it works like the regular editor. Just put two of these brackets [ and ] before and after every link you need. If you want to put your target in the front, before separating it with a | and writing what you want in, like this. For links to other sites, go like this. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:02, November 16, 2014 (UTC) AdventRequiem (talk) 00:29, November 19, 2014 (UTC)Ok, I will stop now as you said. Sorry for the late reply. Anyway, http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Wikitext is your safest bet for a tutorial, it just tells you what you need to imput to get everything done. Anyway, you need to edit the template itself to change the anime/manga thing to something else, sadly. And if you add anything involving {}s to an article, it goes to source mode automatically, sadly. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:20, November 19, 2014 (UTC) There isn't a way to block users from using a pic, there's no function for that. However, if they use it, I'll go to the article that used it and point it out. Okay? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:35, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Well, go to Template:Property, and then click 'view source'. Copy that, go create a new page, call it Template:Killer5591, and you can change the words where it starts as "This article, PAGENAME, is property of..." To change colour, go to where it says #FF6811, and then substitute that with anything you like onthis page . If you need more help, just ask me and I can do it for you. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:59, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I don't know what Light Magic you've been looking at, because Light Magic does not allow the user to move at light speed. Even LIGHT MAGIC SPELLS don't move at light speed. The techniques do need to be renamed and rewritten, and and fine, I will give you until this coming Monday before I make a move to delete the article. They aren't a 'simple rip off' to 'some', they are a rip-off entirely. Additionally, no, I am not letting you use Light Speed no matter how you phrase it. Moving at Light Speed is something that I won't allow for anything on this wiki, it's ridiculous.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 22:39, January 31, 2015 (UTC) I actually don't know; that's the staff of wikia's decision with formatting, not the admins' lol. Anyway, go to "My Preferences" and then click "Email". Then where it says "Editing experience", go to "Wikia's new VisualEditor". That should change it back I hope. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:38, February 9, 2015 (UTC) The next person to ask would be wikia staff. Go here :P They'll reply within one-two days, perhaps even earlier. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:31, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Firstly, please post at the bottom of my page. It saves me time scrolling up. Anyway, sure you can make those two magics. Also, AnimeQueen9112 doesn't come here anymore, but she said that she doesn't want other people using stuff from her pages; so I wouldn't bother. You can use similar powers but don't just take from the page. Basically, you don't need to ask Ashy. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:33, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's free use, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:15, March 14, 2015 (UTC) I actually don't go to the canon wiki much lol, so I wouldn't know about that. But I'll talk with the others about it, thank you for bringing it up, because it might give people more freedom in creation. Anyway, for Heavenly Body Magic, you're supposed to name your spells after stuff in the Milky Way, such as the Great Rift like I did. Go here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Milky_Way_Galaxy for a reference :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:55, March 17, 2015 (UTC) You can go as far as you want, really. Any kind of astral body is okay. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:07, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Well, for example, what does Cassiopeia mean? If you can find the answer to that, get the kanji for that—for example, Cassiopeia means "cassia juice" (桂皮液, Keihieki) However, if you can't find the answer to that, use the katakana version; which is Cassiopeia (カシオペア, Kashiopea). Try and find the literal meanings of the words—but if you can't, just use the katakana. Or if you want to translate them like Jellal's attacks, it'd look like this, Cassiopeia (桂皮液 (カシオペア), Kashiopea lit. Cassia Juice). However, like you said, you could also make your own translation of the techniques to give a hint to what it does- like Cassiopeia (剣 爆 (カシオペア), Kashiopea lit. Blade Blast). It all really depends on which route you want to go. Also you'd use nihongodict for kanji, and google translate for katakana. If you need any help with translations just ask me. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:38, March 17, 2015 (UTC) You could ask D-dawg if you can edit the article if it wasn't edited recently, or you can make "Body Manipulation Magic (KILLER5591)", or you could just change the name of your magic. Anyway, go ahead, you can make an Ice God Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:39, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Well, how about you click "edit" on the whole article- maybe your editor screws up on individual links? Though I want to ask, is this recent or has it been going on for a while? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:09, April 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm looking at the page you're talking about and it looks fine to me. Are you using mobile? Either way, I'm not sure what to do, since I'm not real good at coding. You should ask wiki central about it.Go here :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:39, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Like how Satan Soul is demons, Beast Soul is monsters, etc. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:23, April 14, 2015 (UTC) You'd call it Wolf Soul then :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:13, April 15, 2015 (UTC) I already explained it on the blog that announced the update of the magic total- "In addition, you can add two more magics if they're only basic-level use, such as using Requip to change clothes." Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:41, April 22, 2015 (UTC) It's all classified as one style. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:14, April 28, 2015 (UTC)